Su cuerpo
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: ¡Su maldito cuerpo! ese que atraía sus miradas mas no roba sus sueños, ese que la primera vista suele ser invisible, pero que si logra detallar bien puede apreciar su pequeña cintura, sus piernas torneas y unos grandes senos.


**"Su Cuerpo"**

**S. Guzmán **

_**Su cuerpo**_

¡Su maldito cuerpo! ese que atraía sus miradas mas no roba sus sueños, ese que la primera vista suele ser invisible, pero que si logra detallar bien puede apreciar su pequeña cintura, sus piernas torneas y unos grandes senos

¡Joder! Y para completar trabaja su lado, justo a su lado, opta el puesto de jefe de finanzas y ella el de leyes mágicas.

_**Su Cuerpo**_

Quizás su maldito cuerpo no roba sus sueños, pero si desconcentra su vista y como un imbécil la observa disimuladamente con sus inocentes movimientos, como agacharse para tomar un lápiz que ya hacia en el suelo lo excita al máximo.

_**Su cuerpo**_

Ha llagado hasta el punto de tener sexo con otras e imaginar su cuerpo, un sexo que después agradecen mas que complacidas y él con las ganas de bajarlas de las nubes diciendo que su gran excitación en la cama es pensar que su cuerpo es el de _Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia que no merecía ese cuerpo._

_**Su Cuerpo**_

Ese que rodean sus amigos en un abrazo, ese que su novio abraza y ese que le esta haciendo sentir toda esa rabia encima.

_**Su Cuerpo**_

Ese que hace sentir a Draco Malfoy celos del zanahoria andante de Ronald Weasley menor, al verlo abrazar y besar a Granger

Su noviazgo de dos años se sabe a la perfección que no tiene ni estructura,ni una base firme, que cualquier torbellino podría derrumbarlo

Sonríe de lado, Un torbellino: Draco Malfoy

_**Su Cuerpo**_

Ese que últimamente hace que él tome entre semana y que no soporte el dolor de cabeza al día siguiente, el cual hace que llegue a la mansión mas temprano, encontrándose con la felicidad más grande del mundo

Astoria Greengrass esta embarazada y precisamente no es suyo, cosa que anula su compromiso con ella, respira con alivio se ha quitado un peso de encima, ríe con sorna al enterarte que la muy imbécil se enredo con uno de los gemelos Weasley.

_**Su cuerpo**_

Ese que va teñido a un vestido rojo con escote, que atrae más aun su mirada incluso que la misma boda, dejándolo en evidencia con su madre.

── Es una buena chica ── le susurra

── Es la idiota de Granger ── responde sabiendo a lo que se refería su madre

── No por eso dejaría de ser la candidata ideal para tu boda ──

_**Su Cuerpo**_

Ese que pide a gritos que lo toque en su inconsciencia

── Granger ── dice en forma de saludo pasando por su lado

── Malfoy ── responde ella de igual forma ── Malfoy ── le llama unos pasos más atrás

── ¿Si? ──

── Yo.. yo.. yo ──

── ¿Tú, tú. tú? ── burla sus palabras y ella bufa molesta

── Siento lo de tu compromiso ── dice penosa, mientras él sonríe

── ¡Ah!, era eso, pensé que era algo como ¿Una declaración quizás? ── ironiza y ella rueda los ojos ── ¿o una propuesta algo..mmm…indecorosa? ──

── De hecho lo había pensado ── suelta con burla, para él es un chiste

── ¿Honestamente? ──

── No seas ridículo ¿quieres? ──

── No soy ridículo, soy sincero y digo lo que creo escuchar ── aclara él

── Por mi has lo que quieras ── suelta puro, cosa que él lleva a doble sentido

── Yo que tú, procuraría no darme demasiadas libertades, podrías terminar sintiéndote muy mal aunque nunca decepcionada ──

_**¿Lujuria?**_

Eso que hay en sus palabras y que ella aborrece.

_**Su cuerpo**_

Ese que busca las mil maneras de volverte loco.

Lo ve fijamente sin disimulo cosa que él tiene horas notando y de cierta forma ya le parece incomodo

── ¿Se te perdió algo, Granger? ── ella niega ante la pregunta ── ¿Y entonces que quieres? ──

── Verte .. ── asimila seria y sin duda a lo cual Draco, le regala una sonrisa sutil

_**Su cuerpo**_

Ese que lleva un color moreno que va bien a color de sus labios carmín.

── ¿Con la de turno? ── Interroga una ves lo ve hablando con una secretaria de derechos elficos

── ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás celosa, Granger?- ── continúa sonriente

── En tus sueños, Malfoy ──

── No Granger, estoy bien despierto ──

¿De verdad estabas surgiendo en ella el efecto de los celos por él?, se acerca a ella y la besa suave, firme, lento, directo, solo labios apretados sin lengua

_**Su cuerpo**_

Ese que ya ha logrado quitarle el sueño aun sin lograr tenerlo y que en conjunto con sus labios han logrado robarle muchas que el sueño si no también _el alma_

── Cálmate Draco ── Le pide su amigo esquivando todo lo que lanza al aire

── ¿Como quieres que me calme? ── pregunta y él hace silenció, para después acercarse al moreno, como dragón furioso se acerca a Zabini quien retrocede por impresión ── ¿Tú lo ya lo sabias verdad infeliz? ── interrogas en afirmativa y él asiente ── ¿Y no se te ocurrió decirme Granger, se casa? ──

_**Su cuerpo**_

Ese que estaba llevando a Draco Malfoy, al límite de la decadencia

Siente los pasos detrás de él, no se da vuelta pues su perfume simplemente la delata

── Por tu forma de observar por ese ventanal o ¿hay algo muy interesante en la avenida o estas pensando ha quien ligarte esta noche? ── Draco se gira y la ve de pie junto a él, sus palabras no lo impresionan ni causan en asombro

── Hay buen Clima2 le da como contesta

── ¿Realmente? no lo había notado ── responde ella mientras ve por el mismo ventanal

── No te cases ── le pide de inmediato

**Su cuerpo**

Ese por el cual estabas sufriendo el mayor de los desamores

── _¿Qué haces aquí? ── pregunta entre exalta y furiosa_

── _Tú y yo necesitamos hablar ── dice sin vacilar_

── _No hay nada de que hablar ── corta ella_

── _Hay mucho de que hablar ── dice elevando la vos_

_**Su cuerpo**_

Su maldito y magistral cuerpo que atrajo su mirada.

── ¿Quieres jugar? ── pregunta con tono ronco debido a la excitación, levantándola para que ella tenga fácil acceso para enredar sus piernas

── Contigo quiero todo, Draco Malfoy ── dice ella, y él la aborrece porque las palabras por más inocentes que sean lo excitan

── Te deseo tanto ── dice cuando al fin se detiene y la ve a los ojos

── Hazme el amor ──

_**Su Cuerpo**_

Ese que al fin era suyo, ese que junto a quien lo poseía dejo todo por él.

── ¿Granger cásate conmigo? ──

Ese que se tensa ante la propuesta, para terminar abrazándolo y respondiendo con un gran si.

_**Su Cuerpo**_

Ese que lleva prendado consigo un gran vestido blanco, significando que solo pertenecerá a ti

── ¿Acepta Draco Lucios Malfoy a Hermione Jane Granger como su esposa? ──

── Acepto ── responde sin vacilar

── ¿Acepta Hermione Jane Granger a Draco Lucios Malfoy como su esposo? ──

── Acepto ── susurra con felicidad

── Los declaro Marido y Mujer ── continua el juez ── Puede besar a la novia.

_**Su Cuerpo**_

Que después de haberle hecho sufrir tanto ahora de cierta forma le recompensa, p_osa sus manos en la cara de ella mientras la acaricia._

── Te felicito ── dice ── Me siento orgulloso de ti ── admite con cierta dificulta y ella sonríe

── Quizás no somos el matrimonio perfecto ── susurra acercándose a él ── Mas bien Somos como agua y aceite ── la ve sonreír ── Oh un pratonuos y un cruciato ── suelta una carcajada y todos los ven algo entretenidos ── Y a veces confieso que me sacas de mis cabales, Malfoy ── niega con una sonrisa en los labios aun ── Pero Nunca me dejes por favor ── ruega, si le y él la abraza con protección.

── Jamás ── le susurra con su cara entre su cuello.

_**Su Cuerpo**_

Ese que ahora le da la felicidad más grande del mundo.

── Draco..yo necesito decirte .. 

── ¿Sucede algo?

── Yo..yo ..yo..-

── ¿Tú...tú..tú?-

── Yoestoyembarazada-

-Y esperas que yo alla entendido algo de lo que dijiste ¿no ? sonrie ante su pregunta y niega

── Estoy embarzada 

_**Su cuerpo**_

Ese que le dio la alegría más grande del mundo, al regalarte al pequeño Scorpius Malfoy, quien se encuentra entre sus brazos

── Siempre he amado tu cuerpo confiesa mientras le da al bebe Y ahora lo amare mas por darme a mis hijos 

── _¿_Solo amas mi cuerpo? ¿Me crees una fábrica humana? Pregunta molesta y él suelta una carcajada

── Y te amo a ti por ser lo más parecido a la perfección en mi vida confiesa robándole un beso, esa fue la forma más parecida que él encontró de amar a la sangre sucia, obsesionándose con su cuerpo.

Fin


End file.
